A Love Lost and Found
by Princess-Saiyuri13
Summary: What if there was a different fifth fighter in the Dark Tournament instead of Genkai? What if the fifth fighter only wanted to help the YYH gang for selfish reasons? What does Kurama have to do with this? Kurama/YoukoxOC
1. Prolouge

_**Hey everyone. Okay, so this is my first YYH fanfic ever. So, please don't be too harsh, but constructive criticism is welcome. I just want everyone to know (I forgot to mention this in my other fanfic) that English is my second language, and I'm still trying to get the hang of English grammar. I would love to hear your opinions, of course. This is just the prologue so it will be short compared to the others chapters. **_

**Prologue**

Rain was pouring in the dark forest of Makai. A young demoness stood in front of a tall, dark figure. She was a very beautiful female nekomata (cat demon). She had very long, messy black hair, fury black cat ears and tail. Her long silver kimono with dark purple lavenders sparkled in the moonlight. She looked sadly at her bandit lover. Her eyes overflowed with tears as he bent down to kiss you tenderly. His long black hair tickled her cheek. When he parted the sweet kiss, she looked into his indigo eyes.

"Why must you go so quickly?" her voice was smooth as warm honey.

"Kurama is waiting for me, Saiyuri. I promise I will be back in a few days," he smiled admiringly. "Then, I will take you with me. We will never be apart again, my darling." He took his large hand to cup her delicate looking face. He moved his other hand to his chest and pulled out a long pendent with a red jewel. "I have always kept this with me. As long as I have this, my feelings for you will never change."

Hearing those sweet words, she smiled sadly to herself. "Kuronue, my love, please promise me something."

His eyes were soft, "Anything."

"Promise me you will return in two days."

He gingerly pulled her to his chest and rested his chin on her head, "I promise."

Indeed, it was a promise meant to be kept; little did they both know they were being watched. A plan was being created to part the two lovers. Tragedy was destined.

_**Sorry it was so short, but I didn't think it needed to be longer. Please review ^.^**_


	2. The Dark Tournament Begins Part 1

Hey everyone! Okay, so here is the first chapter of my second story. If you are interested I have pictures of how my OC looks on my homepage. Now, before I start my story, I just wanted to comment about the whole Mary-Sue thing. I didn't exactly understand the term, so I decided to look it up. It seems that everyone has their one opinion on what a Mary-Sue is, but I got the basics down. I'm going to try my best to avoid it, but it will be hard. I only say this because of my OC's breed/race (whatever you want to call it). It will be explained later in the story, I promise! I did not make her perfect, she has many flaws. Although she has awesome powers, they are very limited and depending on her energy and mood depend on how powerful her power is (mind she is only a Class B demon). She is a wise person, only due to her age, but I doubt she would do well in most subjects in school. The only thing bad about her past is because of her former mate. So, my OC might be a Mary-Sue a little bit, but what female character isn't? So please let me know what you think and if there should be any changes and if you think my character is too Mary-Sue for you. I want to satisfy my readers. This is for pure entertainment, nothing too serious. However, I am trying my best to get the characters and storyline correctly. So please review and let me know your honest opinions (but please be nice about it ^.^ ). ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 1 …

Koenma was sitting at his large desk, doing a couple of paper work, which was stacked dramatically. He was so caught up with his work that he didn't notice a dark silhouette standing across the room, hidden behind the shadows. The only thing that was visible was a pair of silver eyes glaring at the said prince. Koenma shuddered; having the feeling he was being watched. He scanned the room to see who it was that was watching him and caught the pair if eyes glowing through the shadows. Koenma nervously cleared his throat and loosened his collar, "I trust you've made your decision?"

The pair of eyes continued to stare coldly, "I have." The voice answered, shocking Koenma. Yes, he did know the voice had belonged to a female; however, that is not what shocked him. It was the silky tenderness of the voice. Her voice almost put him into a trance, which was easy for her to do, considering of what she was.

Koenma quickly collected himself, "And what is your choice?"

There was a moderate pause before the beautiful voice spoke again, "I will help you as long as I get my end of the deal."

Koenma closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows, "Freedom? Is that all you wish for?"

"Yes," the voice said. "I am growing rather old and wish to move on peacefully."

Koenma looked at the dark figure quizzically, "Well, if that is what you wish, then it is granted." He then pressed a small red button on his desk and waited a few seconds. A large blue ogre with blonde hair ran into the room.

"Yes Koenma, sir?"

"George, will you please remove the shackles of our former prisoner?"

"Yes, of course, sir," George said happily as he walked up to the prisoner.

Her elegant hands slowly lifted up into the light, fully exposing her smooth milky skin. George gulped, looking at her beautiful skin. He hesitantly unlocked her shackles. He was stunned by how her scent alone caused him to stop breathing. Amused by the weakness of the ogre, she giggled musically to herself as she disappeared deep into the shadows.

* * *

"A fifth fighter, huh?" Yusuke questioned with a bit of amusement in his voice.

"Yes, Koenma said your additional fighter will be a great help for the team," Botan replied cheerfully.

"Really," Yusuke said smirking. "Well, where is this new member of our team?"

Botan looked around the dark forest, "Koenma said our fighter would meet us exactly ten miles from the boat. I wonder what is taking so long."

There was a flash of black in front of the two, causing Yusuke to narrow his eyes. He noticed the fighter was wearing a black cloak, almost similar to Hiei's, a black hood and cloth mask. Yusuke smirked to himself, "Well, look who decided to join the party."

The masked fighter only glared in reply and continued to walk towards the boat. Botan laughed nervously, "What a charmer, he he."

Yusuke smiled and followed, "You're not the talkative type, are ya?"

* * *

"Urameshi still hasn't shown up yet. What could that dummy be doing now?" Kuwabara said, folding his arms while glaring at the demons in front of them.

"Hopefully finding us a fifth fighter," Kurama stated.

"Why don't you worry about yourself Kuwabara? Have you even gotten better since our last fight?" Hiei said glaring at Kuwabara.

Kuwabara shook with anger and balled his hand into a fist, "You'll see for yourself, shrimp boy!" He then smirked to himself. '_If we win the competition, I'm going to get super famous, yeah! That way Yukina and I get to be together forever._'

"Hn," Hiei replied, closing his eyes.

"The ship is here matey's," a stubby pirate said as he entered the clearing of the dark forest. He wore a tall fluffy hat, an eye patch and a pipe poking out of his beard covered mouth. "Now, let's try to get on board without any violence."

Kuwabara grew nervous, letting his face fall. "Hey wait a minute sir, aren't you going to see if we have stragglers?"

The pirate found Kuwabara amusing. "Then we will have to put a mark on their heads and send a hit man. That's the rules of the tournament."

"Now, now that's not necessary," Yusuke stated as he walked into the clearing, accompanied by the mysterious masked fighter. "Sorry to keep you wait guys."

Kuwabara was relieved by the image of the smiling Yusuke. "You nearly gave me a heart attack, Urameshi!"

The masked fighter watched the group curiously as they converse with one another. Hiei walked to Yusuke calmly with a slight smirk on his face, "Yusuke."

"Huh?" Yusuke looked down at the fire demon quizzically.

Hiei only smirked before attacking Yusuke with such speed.

Kuwabara was trying to depict every move they were making. "Those guys are fast; I can barely keep up with my eyes."

Hiei went for his last attack and aimed his sword toward Yusuke's head. Yusuke dodged and caught the edge with his two fingers. Yusuke smirked at the demon. "Damn, Hiei, is this how you say hello to people now?"

Hiei returned the smirk, "hn, I don't know where you've been all this time, but it seems you improved your skills a little bit."

Kuwabara was shocked and let his mouth drop. "Improved a little bit? Oh man, I'd say he improved a lot a bit!"

"Don't get discouraged," Kurama smiled reassuringly. "The fact that you could follow their moves shows that you have been improved as well."

"So, Yusuke," Hiei turned his head to the masked fighter. " I assume the vermin over there is going to be the new member of our team?"

Kuwabara walked over to the masked fighter. "Huh? You mean this guy over here? He's even creepier than Hiei! Huh, what's wrong with his face? He looks like a mummy or something."

Yusuke grinned at the group. "Trust me that one is going to be a lot of help to us."

Kuwabara was skeptical, "I don't know, he gives me the heebee jeebees."

"Forget him, Yusuke and I are all that we require," Hiei dictated.

The pirate grew impatient, "Enough pesky distractions, all head on board!"

* * *

"Shoot, nothing but ugly monsters. I thought cruises were supposed to have pretty girls," Kuwabara complained.

The masked fighter could not resist a soft hiss at the orange haired human.

"I sure hope the island isn't as boring as this," Hiei sneered.

Kurama smirked at Hiei and Kuwabara's comments, "We are not on vacation, you know."

"I know, but couldn't they just give us a place to eat?" Kuwabara complained.

"Alright matey's," the Pirate announced on the top of the Captains quarters. "Turn your eyes to the captain's deck. It's going to be quite some time before we make our way to the harbor, so we're going to have some entertainment to keep you from getting rowdy."

"OOH! I knew it was some dinner and dancing!" Kuwabara stated excitedly.

The pirate explained to everyone that there will be a small tournament to determine which team will go to the next level. Kuwabara was confused by the pirate's statement, "Say what?"

"A planarity for the competition," Hiei answered.

"Now that we can't go anywhere," Kurama noted.

The boat suddenly began to shake, causing everyone to stir in confusion.

"Earthquake!" Kuwabara cried.

Hiei glared at Kuwabara's idiocy, "Fool, there can't be any earthquakes on the water!"

Kurama pointed to the other side of the ship, "Look!"

The middle of the deck split slowly in half, creating a squared hole in the middle. A rather large circular platform rose from the hole causing everyone to mutter in response.

"Whoa, that thing's huge!" Kuwabara sputtered.

The Pirate chuckled lightly, "She's a real beauty, I'd say. Now, I'll tell it to ya straight, fifteen teams have already been chosen for the dark tournament. They're awaitin' your arrival. That means I have all of you on me ship, only one team will meet with dry land."

"Hold on," Kuwabara interrupted. "I thought we were the special guests."

"This is the way they operate," Hiei replied calmly.

The pirate continued, "All teams pick out your strongest men and bring into the enormous port side."

Kuwabara confidently cracked his knuckles while grinning. "So, one big beat down, huh? Guess I'll have to show them the brand new Kuwabara super attack."

The masked fighter closed her eyes in deep thought, '_It won't be long before this tournament is over and I will see you once again, Kuronue.' _Her thoughts were interrupted by Kuwabara's yelling.

"Hey, wake up Urameshi! I said it's a group leader's responsibility!" Kuwabara grabbed Yusuke by the collar and shook him but he did not respond.

Kuwabara shook him harder, "Why do I feel like I'm screaming at myself?"

"Stop," Kurama demanded. Kuwabara obeyed and looked at him. "The training Yusuke went through was apparently immense. You must give him time to recuperate."

Kuwabara got up and stood in front of Kurama, "Then who is going to fight all these monsters?"

The masked fighter grinned to herself, '_It's time to enjoy myself again._' She maneuvered herself to the platform with her arm crossed the whole time.

"It seems we have a volunteer," Hiei smirked. "Good, I am curious to see what he could do."

"Are you serious?" Kuwabara argued. "Why, don't know jack squat about that guy. What if he loses and we get booted out of the tournament?"

Hiei smirked to himself, "If that happens, all we would have to do is kill every on the boat before we reach the island. We'll say we're on the right team and no one will complain."

Kuwabara's eye twitched, "You didn't have too many friends growing up did you?"

"ATTACK!" the Pirate ordered.

The masked fighter stood at one end, glaring at her weak opponents. The demons didn't think twice before running after her to attack. With her eyes closed she focused on concentrating on her inner self. The demons were getting closer before her hands began to glow with a dark purple matter. She opened her now purple glowing eyes and she put her hands together to release the matter at the demons, leaving nothing left but cinders of their fried bodies. The masked fighter let her energy tame as she became back to normal.

Kuwabara shuddered, "Holy crap. He got everyone up there in one blow."

Kurama chuckled lightly, "I guess that explains why Yusuke could sleep so peacefully on a boat full of demons."

"I'm sorry to say that the sixteenth team has to be a human one. Yusuke Urameshi's team!" the pirate ruefully announced.

* * *

Okay, let me know what you think everyone! It is the first chapter, but I promise the next chapter will be more about my OC. I kinda want to make this story like it's a part of the series, however, I will make it a little more about my OC and Kurama I promise. Please review and don't be toooo mean, but I'm all ears - er - eyes... I guess..


	3. The Dark Tournament Begins Part 2

**Heloo! Okay so here is the second chapter of my story. Please let me know what you think, but be nice and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2 ...

The masked fighter walked back to the group. Kuwabara held up his fist in victory. "Nice job creepy man. Time to see what's under that mask of yours now." The masked fighter only glared at the human and pointed her finger behind him. Kuwabara turned around to find all the demons circling around the Urameshi. Kuwabara glared at them, "Hey, what's this?"

"You really think we're going to fight by the rules?" a demon announced.

"There's only one way we could find the best team on this boat," another demon said.

"Wouldn't you, now?" Kuwabara asked.

"I think they stole my idea," Hiei stated. "We'll have to make them par dearly for that."

The masked fighter noticed Kurama had a rose in hand. 'Youko? No, that is not possible,' she thought to herself.

Kurama smirked, "Of course."

The four members of the team attacked the demons. A demon swung his sword at the masked fighter. She easily dodged every swing by stepping backward. She jumped backward onto the high deck, where a few more demons came running up from behind her. She swept between them and kicked them off of the boat, causing them to and in the water. She jumped back down to join her team. She noticed a demon standing in front of the peacefully sleeping Yusuke.

The demon smirked, raising his hand to his chest. "This kid is going to make me famous."

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara cried.

The demon raised his claws higher, up to his head, about to strike, "Now, die!" Bang! The demon was knocked across the boat, passed out against the railing.

The team stared at Yusuke with shock as he constantly threw punches into the air. "Come on! You can't scare me, Grandma! I'll knock you back to your grave!"

Kuwabara stared with wide eyes, "That's a relief, he's awake."

"No, fool," Hiei interrupted. "He's sleeping."

"Right now?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke continued punching the air, "Quit it, you stupid old bitch!" he then stopped, sat down and continued to stare.

Kurama chuckled lightly, "Even in his slumber, Yusuke is reliving his training. His preparations should make us all jealous."

* * *

The team stood in front of a large Hotel entrance. The masked fighter glared at Kurama, wondering if it was just a coincidence to have the same abilities as her old friend. Kuwabara interrupted her thoughts, "Are we really staying here?" They walked into the hotel, finding many in suits and gowns, drinking wine. "Wow!" Kuwabara looked around the hotel with Yusuke hanging on his arm. "Well, definitely better than the pirate ship!"

A man in tux up to the team with a fake smile on his face, "the best of the evening, gentlemen. The hotel has been expecting you. Please," he went to turn around, "follow me."

They all followed the man to their room as they looked around. Kuwabara spoke with suspicion, "I got a bad feeling about the people here. I never trust grownups that dress up this fancy."

When they entered the room, they immediately sat on the couch after laying Yusuke down. "I gotta hand it to them, they sure know how to make things pretty. I haven't seen this much rich stuff in my life," Kuwabara announced.

The door suddenly opened with a waiter pushing a cart through the door. "Your evening coffee, gentlemen." He put five coffee cups onto the table before leaving. Everyone went to take the cup before Kuwabara objected.

"Careful! Those fancy guys might be trying to poison us!"

Kurama took a sip from his drink, "Does that really make sense, Kuwabara? Why would they bring us all here to poison us?"

"The organizers want to see us fight," Hiei agreed. "They'll save their murder attempts tomorrow."

Kuwabara began to search through his backpack, "You guys can talk all logical you want." He takes out a soda can. "I'm sticking to the trusty old aluminum."

The masked fighter watched her team mates with amusement. She would almost pass them as brothers if they didn't have so many appearance differences. She looked down on the table and noticed one less cup. Kurama seemed to take a notice as well after taking another sip. "Why is there only one coffee cup on the table?"

Kuwabara didn't seem to understand, "That's the one I'm not drinking, duh! WE had this conversation."

"Yes, there should be two," Kurama stated, "one for you and one for Yusuke."

"Wow, you think Urameshi could drink in his sleep too?" Kuwabara asked dumbly.

Suddenly, they heard a sipping noise coming from behind them. A boy was sitting on a dresser behind the couch. He wore jeans, a red shirt, and a red and yellow striped hat. He owned three red stars on his left cheek. Kurama glared at the young intruder. "How did you get in here?"

"He must have got in the room before we got in," Kuwabara replied.

"Fibber, fibber!" the boy retorted. "I came through the door after you got in here. Isn't that what good boys supposed to do?" He looked up in wander. "Oops! I guess I did forget to knock though." He took another sip. "So, you guys are the guests, aren't you? You're so lucky. Oh, my name is Rinku by the way. I'm part of the Rokuyukai team you will be fighting tomorrow."

"Is that so?" Kuwabara asked.

Rinku laid the cup on its side and balanced his body with two fingers. "I wish I was a guest. They don't have to go to the boring openings and ceremony meetings to learn about the rules. You just have to show up here and fight. Guess you don't have to learn about the prize and final rounds stuff when you're going to be dead soon. Somebody said the guests were special, so I got excited, but you don't look special at all. Maybe I'll beat you with no hands."

"Don't you think you're talking too much?" a young blond demon spoke as he was leaning against a wall.

"What?" Kuwabara was shocked to see him. "Who is he? Something's wrong. I didn't even sense any of them come in."

Rinku ran up to the man, "Hey there, Zeru. I was just saying 'howdy-doo' to our enemies."

Zeru opened the door and stopped in the doorway, "Enjoy your last night with the living. Let's just say that tomorrow will strongly resemble as your coffee cup."

"What?" Kuwabara asked as everyone stared at the cup which had been cut in half.

* * *

_Sayuri stood in front of her father, crossing her arms, "I'm to what?" Her anger rose as her father told her the news. _

_He closed his eyes in sympathy, "You are to marry Hiro in a week."_

_Sayuri eyes began to water, "Father, please, I can never marry Hiro!"_

"_Sayuri! You agreed to the deal. If you do not find some to marry yourself by my approval, I would choose for you. I love you, my daughter; I want you to live a good life with a good husband."_

_Sayuri glared at her father, "I'd rather die a thousand deaths than marry scum such as Hiro." She turned away from her father and walked to down the dark halls of the mansion she lived in. A male demon walked in front of her. He was rather tall and handsome, however, his cruelty and cold heartedness showed conspicuously. He had very dark red hair that was harshly cut to his shoulders and his eyes glowed red. He smirked darkly towards her._

"_Look who decided to finally come out when I arrive."_

_Sayuri glared at him, "I only appear to mourn."_

"_Ah, so you heard the wonderful news," he faked a somber look. "Don't fret, my future wife, you will learn soon enough to be respectful towards me. Once you learn, you will have no fear."_

"_I will never belong to you," she hissed._

"_That is what you think," he chuckled darkly as he continued to walk on._

_She couldn't help but let the tears fall. She ran out of her household and into the dark forest. "Kuronue!" She screamed as she let herself fall on her knees. "Please," she whispered, "hurry back to me."_

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! ^.^**


	4. The First Fight

**Hewo. Okay, so this chapter is a little short, and I apologize for that. I just want my masked fighter to show herself already =^.^= I'm too impatient. So, just to warn you, this chapter is kind of boring, but I couldn't just skip the first fight. But at least Rinku is in it. He is just so ADORABLE! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I wish I did though… **

* * *

Chapter 3 …

The next day was the first fight for the Urameshi Team. The crowd was roaring at the stadium, demanding to see blood. The team walked out to hear "boos" and terms such as "traitors" at them. The masked fighter could not help but feel guilty for "betraying" her race. She turned her head curiously at Kurama, knowing for sure that he was indeed her dead mate's friend, Youko Kurama. She felt her face heat up when she noticed how gentle his human form portrayed him to be. She looked away from him and glared at the opposing team.

"This is one hell of a greeting for being special guests," said Kuwabara.

"Agreed, Kuwabara," Kurama glared at the crowd. "It most certainly isn't pleasant being called traitors by creature we've never met."

"Both teams into the arena!" announced Koto, the cat demon referee. Both teams did so, not taking their eyes off of one another.

Rinku looked closely at Yusuke, looking annoyed, "Is that big idiot still asleep?"

"As always, the terms of the fighting for each match can be decided by the leader of the two teams. Of course, when the leaders can't agree will default one on one fight determining the winning team by the most individual wins, make sense?" Koto announced.

"Uh, not exactly miss," said Kuwabara as he looked at Yusuke and gritted his teeth together, "our team leader still asleep."

"Well, then Kuwabara, you will have to be the one to do it," Kurama smiled at Kuwabara.

"Really?" Kuwabara asked excitedly.

"I don't wanna go to school mom," Yusuke mumbled in his sleep. Everyone looked at Yusuke curiously. "Just let Kuwabara be the leader in the stupid tournament. Has anyone seen my green jacket?"

Sayuri had to retain herself from laughing, however, Kuwabara failed. "If that's not a chance for power then I don't know what it is. Of course I really don't like the fact that I was second choice, but oh well." He sudden;y turned seriously, " let's do this tournament."

Hiei was amused by the orange haired human, "poor fool."

Zeru looked indifferently at Kuwabara, "I don't care how you claim this fight, and it's not going to make any difference in the end; just as long as I get to enjoy my victory."

"Let's do man to man," Kuwabara bargained, "that's how really men fight after all."

"Sounds like an agreement; we're looking at one on one!" Koto announced.

The Urameshi Team was about to walk of the platform before noticing energy suddenly burst through the stadium. Sayuri looked at the Zeru, annoyed by his arrogance. She just could not stand those who show off, especially when they were weak. Zeru was engulfed in his own flames, emitting from his energy, glaring at the team.

"Check this out, ladies and gentlemen; Zeru is emitting flames from his own body. Don't you love it?" Koto exclaimed into her microphone.

"His spirit energy just shot through the roof. Gee, I hope he's not mad because of what I said," Kuwabara mumbled to himself. He looked at Yusuke angrily and grabbed him by the collar. "Hey, Urameshi, you gotta wake up! C'mon!"

Zeru manipulated the fire to surround the team. It then turned to the crowd, only burning a small portion of the audience.

Koto was hiding from the platform, terrified by Zeru's weak blast. She slowly popped her head up onto the platform. "Well, people the flames are out. I noticed everyone's pretty quiet from that little outburst, but remember that's half of the fun. Now, send out your fighter's teams."

"I will go first," Rinku giggled as he approached the platform calmly.

"Damn, that little brat is definitely mine," Kuwabara decided as he walked up to Rinku.

"You could take him out Kuwabara! I have to go…" Yusuke mumbled in his sleep.

Rinku stood in front of Kuwabara looking very disappointed, "Dammit, should have known I'd get stuck with the weak one. After all that embarrassment last night, I was hoping you'd run off."

"No limits have been set besides one on one. You're free to use any weapons or techniques you want. First person to stay down or out of the ring for ten seconds is the loser," Koto announced. "Now, begin!"

The masked fighter glared at the Kuwabara as he tried to intimidate Rinku by putting his fists up, ready to strike. Rinku only looked at him innocently, calculating how he was going to fight the ignorant human. Rinku smiled, "Why don't we play a bit first?" He stood on his the tip of his toes, then quickly jumped into the air, attempted to kick Kuwabara on the side of the head but Kuwabara barely dodged.

"Dammit, where'd he go?" Kuwabara questioned as he looked around to find Rinku squatting by his feet.

Rinku jumped up and slammed his foot beneath Kuwabara's chin, "Surprise!"

Kuwabara balanced himself so he didn't fall back. Rinku landed on the tip of his toes and jumped up and down. Kuwabara rubbed his injured chin, "You know kid you're starting to make me mad!"

Rinku continued to taunt the poor human by jumping around like a bouncing ball.

"Such great agility, his movements will be difficult to follow," Kurama acknowledged.

The masked fighter continued to watch the human fight the young demon boy. She noticed that it was because Kuwabara was weak; he just had honor and rules that he goes by. She respected him fully, however, she wanted to wring him by the neck and tell him to drop the honor and try to win this fight.

Kuwabara hit Rinku on the head and he fell back, "You're beaten, I can sense your spirit now." Kuwabara picked up his speed, constantly hitting Rinku.

"Our lessons helped him more than we thought Hiei. It seems Kuwabara is the type of fighter whose true skills can only be measured in a ring," Kurama stated calmly.

Hiei smirked slightly, "Maybe so, but he still doesn't understand these fights. He should drop his honor and strike the boy while he's down."

"This could be Kuwabara's best chance to finish him."

The masked fighter looked down at her feet. She just could not concentrate on the fight. Her mind was on her beloved Kuronue. 'Kuronue, we will be together soon.'

"How was that Zeru?" The masked fighter looked up to see Rinku talking, and Kuwabara beaten on the ground. "I thought it would be more fun if he'd think he was winning for a while. The fans liked it too."

"Should have known, Kuwabara only seemed better because the boy was leading a trail," Hiei noted, slightly irritated.

Kurama looked grim, "They both underestimated each other. I believe the first one to realize this will win."

"Well, at any rate it's an entertaining fight," Hiei responded.

"The tournament's first fight is locked in a stare down. Who will blow the next punch?" Koto's voice boomed excitedly to the crowd.

* * *

Oh, I forgot to warn you that I decided to write this chapter when I was super tired and I really don't feel like rewriting it at the moment. I have too much to do, but I wanted to get this chapter done and over with


	5. Flowers of Blood

**Hey everyone! Soooo sorry it took me so long to update. Everything has been crazy. I really didn't feel like continuing with Kuwabara's fight only because I found it boring to write. So, I skipped the last part and we all know who lost (those who do not know or don't remember, Kuwabara lost). Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

_The moon sparkled the large pond within the clearing of the dark forest. A full moon filled the violet sky with an unspeakable beauty. There was no sound to be heard. It was another peaceful night for the young female neko. She sat on the grass beside the gorgeous pond with a worried look on her elegant face. She had been waiting for her beloved to return to her since the sun had set. So deep within her thoughts, she did not notice the silver kitsune standing behind her until he whispered her name. She turned quickly, alarmed to see Youko Kurama. "Youko?" she whispered with a silky voice._

_Youko bowed his head sadly, "I am sorry Yuri."(A/N: Yes I do know what her name means, okay? I just thought it was a nickname that suited her well…) _

_She stood slowly, gliding to the fox demon. Her eyes watered as she watched him pull out the identical pendant she wore around her neck. Youko gracefully laid the pendant into her hand. It was then she let the tears stream down her cheeks. Youko closed his eyes._

"_Please, tell me he just dropped it," she begged as she gripped the pendant to her chest. "Please tell me he is only delayed, please."_

"_He never wanted to let go of it," Youko narrowed his eyes. "It meant to him more than his own life."_

* * *

The masked fighter glared at the human for losing the first fight. The crowd sheered for the opposing team for the loss. She did not like to lose, especially to weak demons standing before her. She was growing rather agitated along with the fire demon standing next to her. "The next competitor has already stepped up," Koto announced.

The masked fighter glared at the competitor. He was an ugly blue demon with a devious smirk painted on his lips. She took a step forward before Kurama had held out his arm in front of her to stop her. "Please, I handle this one," he smiled gently towards her. She allowed him to, knowing it was indeed her old friend Youko Kurama, and knowing that he could never lose this fight. Kurama entered the platform and bore into the competitor's eyes.

"Kurama," he spoke, and Kurama turned his head slightly to look at him. "Considering the stakes, we can't afford taking any chances. Don't leave the ring when he's still alive."

"Naturally," Kurama agreed with a smirk.

Hiei then turned to Kuwabara, "We will deal with the rest of the team. You relax."

"Hey!" Kuwabara protested, "I'm not out of this yet. If Yusuke doesn't wake up I'll take the last guy."

"We'll prey that doesn't happen."

The masked fighter smirked at Hiei's comment, trying to not giggle at their constant fighting. She heard a young woman, the masked fighter had meet with Yusuke the night before, approach the team. She had a blue hair in a tight ponytail and wore an orange Kimono. "All right boys I'm here. Now, let's whip this team to shape," she spoke with a slight British accent.

"Hey, how'd you get here?" Kuwabara asked, puzzled.

Hiei only narrowed his eyes at her, "Leave, before you hurt yourself."

"Well, that's a jolly way to say to someone who is going to help you win, don't you think?" Botan responded, offended.

"You mean like you're the replacement fighter for Urameshi?" Kuwbara asked dumbly.

"No silly," Botan said as she threw off her Kimono. "Ta-da!" she was now wearing black jeans with red suspenders and a yellow blouse. "As addition to the detective system and pilot of the river sticks, I am also a licensed trainer. I will be looking after you all and making sure you stay in tip-top shape for fighting."

Kuwabara unbuttons his shirt, "oh great! Then maybe you can help and fix this wound here, see- uh."

Botan ignored Kuwabara and walked over to Yusuke and kneeled down before slapping him on the face a couple of times. "Spirit world to Yusuke, wake up! Come on now."

"None of that will work. The boy is determined," Hiei stated at her useless attempts.

Botan got up and replied, "Well," she grabbed his feet, "at least I'll get him out of the way," she dragged him off to the side.

Kurwabara crossed his arms on his chest and looked at Hiei seriously, "You know, that rose he's got must be ten feet long. Where does he stash it? All I could think of is some kind of painful."

The masked fighter raised her eyebrow at Kuwabara. She had actually wondered that too, even though she had known his since she was much younger.

"Kurama simply carries a normal rose; by manipulating it by his spirit energy transforms it into a whip. Even weeds could be a deadly weapon from Kurama," Hiei answered.

The cobalt blue demon sneered at Kurama, "I know you have been spending several years in the human world. We only do what we must, I only hope you can see if you can get attached to one of them. For example be warned," he threw his arm in the air as it turns into a blade, "to see one of them dead."

Kurama only glared, "What is your point?" He was then attacked by the demon, however, he easily dodged the demons every move. Kurama the moved behind the demon, about to attack. "Your skills are not enough for this tournament. Say your last words."

"I have your human mother, Kurama, or should I say Shuichi?" The demon grinned evily. Kurama stopped dead on his track and the competitor approached him, slightly slashing Kurama's cheek.

'What?' the masked fighter questioned in her head. 'Is that where you have been, Youko Kurama?'

"Stupid cheater, I hate him," Yusuke mumbled from his slumber.

Botan looked at him, shocked, "You sure you're asleep?"

The blue demon chuckled darkly, "Allow me to introduce you to my little button. When I press it, a signal will be sent to my demon brother. He's been tracking your mother for some time, you see. And he's very anxious to bite some heads off!" Kurama backed down from his stance. The demon sneered at him, "So, you understand?" The demon lunged at him and hit him on the face a couple of times. Kurama backed away from him, flicking a pebble at the blue demon's face. "Oh, honestly? Do you think that throwing a pebble at my face is the best thing to do in this situation?" he demanded as he pointed at Kurama. "You've been warned, one push of this button, your mother will meet her death in a very second. Now put your arms behind your back and let me hit your as I please." Kurama did so. "Oh, yes that's much better. I love the posture of force submission. Why train to be the best, when you have one of these?"

"Mysterious. Kurama has become totally obedient to his opponent," Koto explained to the audience.

"What's wrong Kurama? Let him have it!" Kuwbara cried.

"Quiet," Hiei demanded.

Kuwabara looked at him, then to the masked fighter who was glaring at the boy.

Roto laughed. "You want to try. I can see it in your pretty eyes. I know what your thinking. What if I can quickly cut off that left arm of his? But what if his second fingers press the button?"

"Kurama is completely emotionless. What is the cause? Has he lost is willingness to fight?" Koto asked.

"Why don't you answer?" the demon kicked Kurama in the stomach and continues to punch him and paused. "Damn it!" he turned his arm into the blade again, "I hate that look on your face. Despite all that I'd done, you still have that look like you are superior to me." He cut the same cheek on the opposing side of the slash, creating an "X" on Kurama's face. "Stop that look!" Blood splattered from Kurama's cheek. "It doesn't matter anyway, because I am the one who has power now." The demon lifted up his foot, "I would like you to lick this scum off my boot. I just can't seem to keep it clean. And after you wipe it clean," he licked the tip of his blade, "I will decapitate you and your skanky nasty mother's life. And since you care about her, Shuichi, it's really your only choice."

"I will not," Kurama defiantly answered

"What?" the demon glared.

Kurama wiped himself off, "Go ahead. Press it now if you wish."

"There, now the true character is emerging. You're nothing special! You don't have class, just as any selfish demon like the rest of us here. Look at me like I'm dirt but in the end it's a lie. You think of only yourself!" The cobalt demon laughed manically.

"Push it!" Kurama exclaimed.

The demon continued to laugh, "I will," he paused, "I can't move."

Kurama walks up to him and smacked the button out of his hand. "Fighting on the strength of one threat is a vary miss in gamble," he smiled softly, holding the button. "What if I truly didn't care? Or what if I could just make you immobile?"

"It's hard to tell what's happening now. But its clear Kurama has control!" Koto cried to the crowd.

"I've thrown a seed of the death plant in your body. And it has had plenty of time to take root," Kurama explained.

Roto looked down at his chest to find the growing seed, popping out of his skin.

"I feed it with my energy. I have yet to will it to instantly bloom. I'm afraid there won't be anything left of your evil mind after that," Kurama stated as he turned to walk away.

"Wait, Kurama!" The demon begged. "You don't have to do this! I never would have actually pressed the button. I swear it! I'm just hopeless. I don't know any better," he smiled innocently. "C'mon. You believe in mercy, don't you?"

"No," Kurama responded coldly.

The demon then bloomed into a garden.

"What irony," Kurama waloked off the platform. "Such beauty sprung from such an ugly soil."

The masked fighter looked curiously at the fox demon. She has seen Youko's plants before, and they were very demonic, but this next power his human body had, made him create such beauty. He caught her stare and she turned her head slowly, feeling the heat bloom on her cheeks. She was thankful to wear a disguise.

"Well, that one is definitely over. The score is tied of one!" Koto announced enthusiastically.

"What a fool," Hiei scolded. "So intent of proofing himself, he could notice your moves. Don't worry about his demon brother. He vanished the moment Roto died."

Kurama smiled, reassured, "And you knew."

"Well, that's a relief," Yusuke mumbled in his slumber.


	6. Dragon and the Darkness Flame

**Okay this chapter is short. It's another fight and I promise the story will get better and you will understand everything soon. Just let me know what you think of this so far and enjoy!**

* * *

"Will the next fighters please come forward?" Koto questioned as the crowd yelled in anger. "Next fighters forward!" When no one stepped up, Koto grew annoyed. "Hello?"

The masked fighter considered fighting the next contestant; however, Hiei stopped her by a glare. She glared back into his eyes and nodded her head in understanding. Hiei planned on the next fight. Zeru approached the platform and the crowd began to cheer.

"What? Their team leader is fighting now?" Kurama questioned.

"But he should go last, maybe there's a mistake," Kuwabara suggested.

"No," Hiei stated coolly, smirking. "Zeru is definitely the strongest of the four remaining. He's fighting angry. It's obvious he's not taking this seriously."

The masked fighter closed her eyes in agreement. Zeru was only fighting in anger, watching a human team beat them with no problems would make any arrogant demon upset. The masked fighter looked down at Yusuke as he rolled over in his sleep. She smiled to herself. 'This boy must be something else. He's even amusing in his sleep.'

Botan did not find him as funny and glared at him, "Yes and you're just the picture of professionalism."

"Urameshi team, can we get on with it here?" Koto asked impatiently.

Hiei smirked, "I'll go. This one's been irritating me ever since last night. I know a great deal about your technique. You harness heat energy with such great precision that it resembled a knife cut, but one of the edges was sloppily melted." He smirked in confidence, " you have your flaw."

Zeru glowered at Hiei, "As do you. I don't think I need advice from someone who has to use a fake eye."

"Fight!" Koto yelled.

Zeru engulfed himself in flames and flared the whole stadium platform, "Not intimidated yet?" Flames head toward masked fighter and she jumped on top of the wall before it hit her, and then created a dark force field with her hands against the flames. A small portion of the crowd is burned.

Hiei chuckled darkly, taunting his opponent. Zeru grew irritated and held out his hand, throwing the flames at Hiei, whom dodges them easily.

"Unfortunately, Hiei was not charred by the fire, but there's more coming his way," Koto announced. Hiei jumped in air and dodged the flames that have been shot towards him and landed back onto the platform. "Zeru's blows are fantastic and Hiei must run for his life, along with the deal of the fan phase."

"You've become so quiet now, noticing my supposed flaws?" Zeru sneered.

"Actually, I'm bored," Hiei replied dryly.

"Actually, you're dead."

"This guy is kinda crazy," Kuwabara stated.

Zeru raised fire above him and he began to glow red.

"Oh wow! His skin is changing color!" Koto cried. "He seems to be engulfed by heat."

The masked fighter watched Zeru skin turned vibrant red, but noticed that it was only his appearance that changed. His demonic energy was still decently low. She knew that he must not be any higher than a D-class demon. Zeru jammed his hand through Hiei's stomach, causing him to fly back, caught on fire. Zeru smirked, folding his arms arrogantly, "we're not finished yet." He then shot flames at Hiei from his fist.

"Wow, Zeru, you never told us you could be so savage. I love it!"

"No, I can't believe it!" Kuwabara was shocked

"You see it for yourself, people Hiei is done," announced the cat demon as Hiei fell onto the ground, smoldering.

Zeru looked at him, disgusted. "Ugh, what a weak thing, you can rest in hell."

"Yes, that fight wasn't a long one, but when you have scorching moves like Zeru, a little goes along way!" Koto excitedly exclaimed.

The masked fighter shuddered. She grew a phobia of fire years ago, by the demon she had once feared. She slightly shook the thoughts away as she tried to concentrate on her teammate's fight.

Hiei was then covered with larger flames, standing, "So talented, I'm reluctant to make the kill."

Koto turned in shock, expecting Hiei to be dead. "Oh wow, Hiei survived. He's on his feet! He's smoldering."

"How could you-?" Zeru started.

Hiei's Jagan eye burned through his head band in order to show itself. "I believe you covered that. My jagan eye may not be natural, but it does give me exactly what I need!" the Jagan began to glow. "Dragon of the Darkness flame!"

"This cannot be true. He's going to attempt the darkness technique," Kurama said, surprised.

"Darkness? What does that mean?" Botan questioned.

The masked fighter knew exactly what that technique was. She had only seen one person fully control the flame without effort, and that was a fire demon named Hiro. He was the reason of her new found phobia. She knew how hard it would be to not only control it, but also let it consume Hiei himself. She couldn't decide whether he was too concerned about his pride or if he was suicidal.

Hiei held out his hand and produced black flames. The once beautiful blue sky turned dark and shot down dark energy around the island. "You know it's practically impossible to control it completely. Once I release it, I have no say. It has enough power to blow you into oblivion. I assume just my right arm will do." The dark energy was then fully surrounding Hiei. "You should have never insulted the Jagan eye, because you see, in a way it has its own mind and loathes disrespect. Resisting is something I would not do."

The masked fighter had to cover her own eyes as the platform grew too bright for her to see. She hissed in pain as she heard the screams of Zeru being scorched by the darkness flame.

"Hiei has succeeded," Kurama was pleased.

The masked fighter opened her eyes, relieved the pain had gone away. Her eyes automatically caught Hiei's burned arm, knowing how hard he was trying to not show his pain.

"Where's Zeru?" Koto asked as she looked around. She then saw the cinder silhouette of Zeru's body on the wall. "Well he's definitely out of the ring."

"Believe me, he's not coming back. Those cinders are all that's left," Hiei stated confidently.

"Yes, I suppose counting to ten would be a little ridiculous. Let's give it up for Hiei!" Koto announced to the crowd.

The audience was completely silent.

* * *

_Sayuri watched the coy fish swim in perfect rhythm. They represented yin and yang, the Chinese symbol for how opposites can create balance. Male and female, darkness and light, hot and cold. It was something she had learned from her beautiful bat demon bandit. She somehow felt at peace when she watched the two fish. She then remembered the story her mother once told her about two young aristocrats who came from families that were at war, and how they fell in love, then tragedy caused the two lovers to kill themselves for they could not live without the other. It was a story from the human world called Romeo and Juliet. She wanted that peace and to be with her mate once again. However, she knew that she could never get that chance._

"_Do not fret, my dear," a voice spoke that caused chills to run down her spine. _

_She turned to face him, "Hiro, what could you possible want more from me?"_

"_Now, now, no need for your temper. I only wanted to bid you goodnight, for our wedding is tomorrow."_

_She grew sorrow as the words filled her ears and felt the darkness consume her, causing the grass she sat on die, "I also bid you goodnight, Hiro. For you might have a rude awaking, an enemy could wish revenge upon you."_

_He chuckled darkly, "Now who might that be, Sayuri?"_

_She glared at him, almost soulless, "For planning the death of my mate."_

_Hiro grew serious, glaring back at her, "You revenge on me? I'd like to watch you try." He turned away from her and looked over his shoulder, "I will see you in the morning."_

_When he left, Sayuri smiled darkly to herself, "Not when your food was injected with a shadow dragon's venom. Sweet dreams, Hiro."_


	7. Stumbling Fighter

**Hey readers. I'm so sorry that I have not updated in a while. I just have been so busy with everything. I just wanted to say something about the story before you continue on. Some of you have mentioned about how you would like to read more about the main character. I am very sorry about that. I was trying to have it more like the anime show in the beginning until my character is slowly introduced. I can make that occur faster for you all. I also kinda half assed this chapter only because it's my least favorite and I really hate explaining long ass battles... so yeah.. haha. sorry, but it'll get better I PROMISE! Just bare with me here. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7 ...

Crowd begins to cheer on for the next fight of the dark tournament. Hiei had survived the Dragon of the Darkness Flame.

"Yeah! What a way get back to the top! Hiei could beat anyone with that move!" Kuwabara announced excitedly, but then stopped to think about his words. "Hiei could beat anyone with that move. Do I listen to myself? What if he decides to be a bad guy again? What I he decides to shoot us with the dragon?"

Hiei shoved his hands in pockets and smirked at Kuwabara, "don't worry, we've entered ourselves into an alliance and I'm not the type to break it, of course after we win the tournament I can't guarantee a thing." He shifted slightly and flinched noticeably by the damage of his burned arm.

Kuwabara laughed nervously, but Kurama and the masked fighter could see that Hiei was in serious pain. A demon with a blue Mohawk and an Australian accent suddenly walked to the platform, holding a bottle of alcohol and clearly drunk. He then clumsily tried to climb onto the platform; however, he lost his balance and fell back. "No, need to make the ring taller, let's just have some fun," he mumbled.

"Oh dear, a drunk mad man's escaped to the ring," Botan stated

Chu, the blue haired man, stumbled and fell on his ass, "'Ey, uh, announcer Sheila, you look pretty hot. Would you come 'ere a second?"

Koto looked around herself nervously, "uh..."

Chu slammed his fist onto the ground impatiently, "I gotta question for you!"

Koto ran up to him, "oh, what kind of question?"

"Two of my fella's just died on accident. How can I take their-" he finished the sentence with a burp on Koto's face.

She closed her eyes and plugged her nose, looking disgusted. "Doesn't matter how many have died, each team is allowed one alternate fighter."

"You sure about that?"

Koto was insulted, "I am a walking rulebook; my entire life is this tournament. Of course I'm sure!"

Chu grabbed Koto and hugged her, "Thanks a lot Sheila."

"His spirit energy is lower than Zeru's, but somehow I have a creepy feeling. Watch out you guys," Kuwabara warned.

Botan wasn't so worried. "What could you be worried about? He's the alternate fighter, and secondly he's a lush."

The masked fighter knew Chu had something to hide under that drunken charade. 'The fool may be right, something is foul. Even when he killed his team mates I couldn't feel his strength,' she thought to herself.

"Hurry up!"

"Chu is extremely impatient," Koto announced.

"What did you say?" Chu asked, short-temperedly.

Koto laughed nervously, "I only say as I see it."

Chu pointed at her, "don't be confusing me with big words, just get me a fighter!"

"Urameshi team, present your combatant," Koto was getting irritated.

"Well, we still have that masked fighter guy," Kuwabara began as he turned around to face the masked fighter. "C'mon man, it's your turn!"

The masked fighter simply closed her eyes in defiance. She knew something the rest of the team did not.

"If you can't give me someone I will have to disqualify," Koto stated.

"No, wait hold on a second," Kuwabara protested. "I guess I will have to take control of this fight. Unless of course I can get Urameshi to wake up!" He turned to look around for him and could not find him lying around. "That's weird, where'd he go?"

Yusuke jumped onto the platform.

"That's unexpected," Kuwabara mumbled.

"Indeed," Botan agreed.

"Waking up to the smell of alcohol, can't help but feel a touch at home," Yusuke slightly complained as he started to stretch from his slumber.

Demons from the stadium began to chant "kill Yusuke" in unison as the two fighters stared at one another, studying each other.

"Well that's intimidating," Kuwabara announced. "Never heard so many voices hate one person."

"Hn, but can you really be surprised?" Hiei questioned. "Yusuke has become something like a boogeyman for the apparitions."

"Yeah, I guess he has beaten a lot of bad guys, but I have been helping Urameshi. Why don't they want to kill me?" Kuwabara expressed with jealously in his voice.

"Perhaps it's because you lost?" Botan pressed.

"Hey now! They didn't have to know that before the fight!" Kuwabara objected.

Chu and Yusuke began to bore into each other's eyes, looking to see if they could find a weakness for their opponent. Chu was the first to speak. "Stay there for a bit, I've forgotten something," he said before vanishing and reappearing beside Koto and stole her microphone. "Sorry Sheila gotta borrow."

"Ew, please stop don't call me that," Koto lectured.

"Uh, ok," Chu began his announcement. "I just wanna get the record straight before this thing go. This only thing I suck at is paper, rock scissors." The crowd grew silent.

"Uh, let me try to translate for the drunk," interrupted the cat demon. "Earlier this morning the Rokuyukai team decided who would go first by paper, rock scissors. Chu lost pathetically and became the alternate but you can forget all that 'cause he is number one!"

"Yeah!" Chu exclaimed.

"No need to thank me, that's why I'm here," Koto proudly bowed.

"Wow, she is a very perceptive person, isn't she?" Kuwabara acknowledged.

The masked fighter knew that this guy somehow had something up his sleeve. She knew that Yusuke needed to be wise in this fight. However, she somehow had a feeling that this boy doesn't tend to think rationally during a battle.

"I'm strong okay? I'm not tryin' to yank ya here!" Chu interrupted the masked fighter's thoughts.

Yusuke laughed, "yeah, I'm not stupid, I understand. It's not too difficult you know? You were scared to fight me before and now you're blaming it on some dumb game."

Chu was offended, "That's not right. Didn't you hear the fuck she was saying?"

Yusuke continued to taunt him.

"Listen to this drunk, he's insane," murmured Botan.

"Yeah, wobbly, the tipsy drunk thing might be weird, but I've still heard of it before. You better have something else to make this a real challenge. I didn't come all this way to babysit a drunk," Yusuke grinned.

"You won't be disappointed once I hit my groove. I just have to stumble into it," Chu stated as his body began to turn red.

"This is so exciting. I have never seen such uproar for such an early fight," Koto exclaimed. "I can barely hear myself. I can say horrible things and no one would know it. Ever so slowly the crowd is coming down. I could say the same thing for Chu. The glaze over his eyes could almost be called sober."

The two fought an amazing battle; however Yusuke defeated Chu with one last punch to the face.

"That was incredible Urameshi! How you holdin' up?" Kuwabara tended to his friend as Yusuke gave him thumbs up and grinned.

The crowd went hysterical by screaming and booing at the Urameshi team.

"SSSSHHHHHUUUUTTT UUUUUUUUUUUUP!" Yusuke shouted which caused the crowd to silence. "IF U IDIOTS HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY, SAY IT! Or say it to my fist."

'That boy is something else,' the masked fighter thought to herself.


End file.
